Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 19 - Nominacje
600px DZISIAJ MIESZKAŃCY NOMINUJĄ Ce'Brie: Jesteś najgorszym złem w tym domu i pora, abyś opuściła to miejsce. Melissa: Jest zazdrosna o to, że spędzam czas z Nathanem. Mattie: Nie potrzebujemy Cię tutaj. Shonda: Jestem królową, a ty jesteś tylko marnym pionkiem w mojej grze, możesz mi co najwyżej całować stópki i mnie wachlować! Kevin: Odpadnij dziwko w końcu. ALE NIE WSZYSTKIE MYŚLI ZOSTANĄ MIĘDZY MIESZKAŃCAMI A WIELKIM BRATEM Wielki Brat: Dzisiejsze nominacje zostaną pokazane wszystkim. center|335 px Wielki Brat ogłasza mieszkańcom, że dzisiejsze nominacje zostaną wyświetlone w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nadszedł czas ogłosić ile kto ma nominacji. Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_BB.png ANNELIESE Jedna nominacja, jesteś bezpieczna. Na ekranie wyświetla się nominacja Ashley. Ashley: Anneliese - nie masz nic do zaoferowania oprócz udawania opętanej. Pora się pożegnać z domem Wielkiego Brata i wpisać się do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Plik:Melissa_Donesia_BB.png MELISSA Trzy nominacje, jesteś nominowana do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Keira: Nominuje Melisse - cały czas zapominam, że ona jest tutaj z nami. Kevin: Melissa - Odpadnij dziwko w końcu. Jesse: Melissa - jesteś duchem więc pora Cię wysłać w zaświaty. Plik:Mattie_Mayson_BB.png MATTIE Jedna nominacja, jesteś bezpieczny. Ce'Brie: Drugiego nominuję Mattiego, bo ostatnio coś się zacząłeś chować ze swoją seksownością. Może twój Judasz złapał jakąś kiłę czy inne skażenie, no ale ja dalej pamiętam, że tu jesteś, co mnie zrobiłeś i ogólnie co wyprawiasz w domu. Bye. Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png Pięć nominacji, jesteś bezpieczna. Dianne otrzymała sekretne zadanie aby sprowokować co najmniej trzy osoby do nominowania jej do eksmisji. Udało jej się to osiągnąć. Marley: Moja pierwsza nominacja to Dianne. To nic osobistego, po prostu wydajesz mi się być osobą lubiącą manipulować i mieszać, poza tym robisz dużo szumu o nic. Mattie: Dianne - Masz zdecydowanie nie równo pod sufitem. Zniknij stąd wreszcie! Keira: Dianne - Jesteś jednym z powód dla których dzisiaj nie ma ze mną już Candace. Ce'Brie: Jako pierwszą nominuję Dianne. Jesteś najgorszym złem w tym domu i pora, abyś opuściła to miejsce. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy tylko weszłaś do domu - zaczęłam działać, aby się ciebie pozbyć. Nie przestanę szukać okazji, dopóki nie wylecisz. Jeśli wcale nie jesteś takim demonem jak to twierdzisz, to byłabyś milsza dla mnie i dla innych, a tak to sama się damaszkujesz jeszcze bardziej przed wszystkimi. Shonda: Drugą nominuję Dianne. Ty głupio suko, serio myślisz, że się nie dowiem jak nastawiasz cały dom przeciwko mnie? Hahahahaha, chyba cię popierdoliło, dziewczynko. Myślisz że uda ci się zepchnąć mnie z roli liderki w tym domu? Jestem królową, a ty jesteś tylko marnym pionkiem w mojej grze, możesz mi co najwyżej całować stópki i mnie wachlować! Jestem niczym Matka Chrzestna, dowodzę moimi chłopcami, a jeśli będę chciała to wbiją ci nóż w krtań kiedy będziesz spała, słonko. Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Cztery nominacje, jesteś nominowany do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Marley: Moja druga nominacja to Jesse. Od początku cię polubiłem, ale ostatnio mamy ze sobą słaby kontakt, przykro mi. Ale wiem, że widzowie cię uwielbiają, więc zapewne nie odpadniesz. Anneliese: Jesse - i tak będziesz nominowany. Melissa: Moją drugą nominacją będzie Jesse. Nie dogaduje się z nim i mamy najsłabszy kontakt ze wszystkich domowników, niestety... Kevin: Jesse - prześlizgujesz się z tygodnia na tydzień. Czas do domu. Plik:Ashley_Miller_Santiago_BB.png ASHLEY Pięć nominacji, jesteś nominowana do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Nathan: Ashley - mam nadzieje że szybko stąd wylecisz w podskokach i zaczniesz zachowywać się jak człowiek, a nie jak szympans wypuszczony z klatki. Anneliese: Ashley - mówiąc o tobie można często użyć słowa fake. Fake eviction, fake boobs... czas na coś real. Mattie: Ashley - Twoja poprzednia eliminacja sprawiła, że ten dom się trochę uspokoił. Nie potrzebujemy Cię tutaj. Dianne: Ashley - gdy chronisz niewłaściwe osoby, zajmujesz ich miejsce. Jesse: Ashley - bez Ciebie żyło się lepiej niż z tobą. Plik:Marley_Blair_BB.png MARLEY Trzy nominacje, jesteś bezpieczny. Marley otrzymał sekretne zadanie, aby sprowokować co najmniej trzy osoby do nominowania go do eksmisji. Udało mu się to zrobić, więc jest bezpieczny. Nathan: Marley - nie byleś jeszcze nigdy chyba nominowany więc dołącz. Ashley: Pierwsza moja nominacja to Marley... robisz z tego domu największy burdel. Czas najwyższy odpaść. Shonda: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest ten upośledzony pedał Marley. Naprawdę zachowujesz się jak męska dziwka, najpierw udajesz, że zakochałeś się w Melissie, a potem co noc ruchacie się jak psy z Mattie'm. Twoje zachowanie w stosunku do mojej osoby jest katastrofalne, nie wiem co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale nie jesteś więcej godzien by stać u moim boku. Czuję się jakby własne dziecko wbiło mi nóż w plecy, jestem rozczarowana i wiedz, że cię zniszczę, cwelu. Plik:Keira_Bennett_BB.png KEIRA Dwie nominacje, jesteś nominowana do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Keira otrzymała sekretne zadanie, aby sprowokować przynajmniej trzy osoby do nominowania jej do eksmisji. Nie udało jej się tego zrobić, więc jest automatycznie nominowana do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Melissa: Moją pierwszą nominacją będzie Keira... jest zazdrosna o to, że spędzam czas z Nathanem i ogólnie nie dogaduje się z nią. Dianne: Keira - skoro ci tak źle w moim towarzystwie to pomogę ci się od niego uwolnić. Co oznacza, że w tym tygodniu nominowani są... Plik:Keira_Bennett_BB.png KEIRA Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png JESSE Plik:Melissa_Donesia_BB.png MELISSA oraz Plik:Ashley_Miller_Santiago_BB.png ASHLEY Kto zostanie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was otrzyma 20 punktów do rozłożenia między nominowanymi mieszkańcami. Każdemu z mieszkańców musicie przydzielić co najmniej jeden punkt, ale nie możecie nikomu dać ich więcej niż 10. Głosujecie na mieszkańca, który ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nominowani gracze rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi, nie głosują na siebie. Jeżeli ktoś z nominowanych nie odda głosu to jego postać straci dwadzieścia punktów. Głosujecie wysyłając do mnie numer mieszkańca oraz liczbę punktów, jakie chcecie mu przydzielić. 600px Głosowanie potrwa do jutra, 22:00. Możecie wysyłać po jednym evencie na dzień 19. Nominowani w tym tygodniu mieszkańcy wcielą się w rolę służących dla bezpiecznych domowników. Wasze eventy powinny to uwzględnić. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach